


Dirty Mouths

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane, Rick and oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16417907132/it-takes-a-bit-of-wrestling-and-a-lot-of-fun-but).

It takes a bit of wrestling and a lot of fun, but eventually Shane gets Rick right where he wants him: naked on his back, with Shane’s cock sliding nice and deep into his mouth. Feels like nothing else, so Shane is shameless with how he moans around Rick’s dick, sucking on it just the way he wants it for himself. Rick’s always been good at following instructions.

Following instructions and improving on them, because, god, there’s nothing like the way that Rick’s tongue moves. He tastes like sweat and musk, the dirt from days and days on the road clinging to him, and Shane knows that should be a turn off. Instead it makes him suck harder, because there’s something there that is Rick all over: he tastes like survival.

His arms are tense as he holds himself up above Rick. It’s all he can do to control himself from thrusting down into the wet, slick heat of Rick’s mouth. This is the kind of thing that belongs in his jerk-off fantasies. Now that he’s got Rick here in the flesh, he wants to drown himself in every drop of sweat and inch of skin.

Rick groans and raises his head high from the mattress in order to take him any deeper. If Shane’s mouth wasn’t full he’d start swearing. For such an innocent-seeming guy Rick’s got one hell of a dirty mouth. Rocking his hips a little, unable to control of himself much longer, Shane feels the tense tingle of his orgasm building and knows he won’t last much longer.

He sucks harder on Rick’s cock, determined to make him spill at the same time, and he’s rewarded with a high whimper around his flesh that vibrates all the way through him. Pulling out every trick he’s got, Shane drags Rick right into orgasm, tricks him into going over first. The hot splash of semen hits the back of Shane’s throat and he swallows reflexively, not letting Rick’s cock leave his mouth until he’s sucked him right through.

Rick makes sure that he follows right after, one orgasm leading to another, the pair of them blending until Shane feels like he could seep straight through Rick’s skin and lose himself in all that naive light - lose himself in something good for once in his goddamn life.


End file.
